twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kenway Family
((Note to all: If you claim to be in the Kenway family without our consent, you will not be acknowledged and futhermore, BLOCKED AND IGNORED)) The History. The earliest known relatives of The Kenways is Bernard Kenway who was father of Edward Kenway(1795-1835).Edward was a privateer in the Canterlot Navy and met a mare named Catherine one evening at a tavern. The two started dating, but Edward soon became unhappy with the wage he was earning and suggested to himself of becoming a pirate. Catherine was against this, but Edward made the better argument and thus it was settled. From that day forward, Edward was a pirate. He sailed the high seas in Equestria and made a name for himself. It was then he became intertwined between the Assassins and the Templars. But the biggest secret Edward has come across was that the assassins only attacked their targets with pastries '''((And thus meaning no killing involved what so ever.)) '''Edward was accepted into the brotherhood and became an assassin. He went on many dangerous adventures and plundered many ships,flinging many pastries. He became famously known for his work. Edward, not knowing at the time, had a daughter. Catherine had a filly, naming her Jennifer Scott.(1813-unknown) Jennifer was unknown to Edward until Catherine's death in 1820. She joined her father shortly after and the two settled in Braytian, where Edward met and wedded Tessa Stephenson-Oakley.(Unknown-1847). Together, they bore a son, known as Haytham E.Kenway (1825-1881) Edward trained Haytham at an early age. Sadly, Edward had succumbed a natural death leaving his wife, and two children. Haytham was soon taken under Reginald Birch's wing and continued his training, and Templar ideals were instilled into the young colt. When Haytham reached adulthood, he traveled to Equestria and meet a mare who was a native of everfree known as Kaniehti:io.(1831-1860) After awhile she bore a son of Haytham's. His name is Ratonhnhaké ton, or Connor. Haytham became a noble of Canterlot and passed his wealth onto Jennifer when he passed. Jennifer, on the other hoof, soon married a stallion named Tyler and they decided to take the name Kenway. Together, they bore a Son named Crafty Kenway, and two daughters, Olivia and Ichigo Kenway. Sadly Olivia, Ichigo and Crafty we're all seperated. Ichigo and Olivia stuck together while Craft stayed with their parents Crafty's parents never revealed that he had two sisters. Instead, his father trained him out on the open sea and the both of them were living a pirates life. One unfortanete day, they shipwrecked, leaving Crafty the only survivor. He lived with his mother for the remaineder of his childhood. She later adopted a son 2 months before her passing, his name was Jerry. When Crafty reached adulthood, his mother passed from natural causesKaniehtí:io Kaniehtío Kaniehtí:io Known Members of the Kenway Family. There are only Five known members of the Kenway Family. Crafty Kenway ( ) Connor Kenway( ) Olivia Kenway( ) Ichigo Kenway( ) Jerry Kenway ( ) Olivia, Ichigo and Crafty are all siblings while Connor is their Cousin and Jerry is adopted. Category:Blog posts